Universal Carrier
__TOC__ This is the Universal Carrier, but also known as the Bren Gun Carrier. It was a family of light armoured tracked vehicles built by Vickers-Armstrong. They are be produced between 1934 and 1960 and it was used widely by British Commonwealth forces during the Second World War and other country's. The vehicle was sometimes referred to be the best APC of World War Two! They are be designed usually as personnel and equipment transporter. But soon it will be used for carrier support weapons in different types. With some 113,000 built in the United Kingdom, Canada and abroad, it was the most produced armoured fighting vehicle in history. They saw action by the British Commonwealth in Africa, Italy, Europe and even also in the Pacific. But this is not enough! The Soviets also used the Universal Carrier, but only with machineguns and/or anti-tank rifles, since end 1941! Atleast 2.000 vehicles will be used during World War Two by the Soviets. Like said before, they are sometimes referred to be the best APC of World War Two and that can be true! Because they are easy to built, cost not much, it is on tracks so it can well maneuvering, it is fast and strong while jumping. It is able to transport light artillery, equipment or transporting 4 passengers. The low number off passenger and armour is an disadvantage, but if we compare this apc with the USA M3 Halftrack, German Hanomag and much more, you will say this is the best APC of WWII! Atleast twelve variants have be built by British forces but also others like Germany! In FHSW we will have 5 variants ingame (the Universal Carrier Mk.I have lot of different weaponry combination). Weaponry Artillery Transport Universal Carrier WASP The UNiversal Carrier WASP was an flamethrower-equipped variant, using the "Flame-thrower, Transportable, No 2" or also know as the Ronson flamethrower. The Mk.I had a fixed flamethrower on the front of the vehicle fed from two fuel tanks with a combined capacity of 100 gallons. Atleast 1000 are been produced. The Mk.II had the projector in the co-driver's position. The Mk.IIC (C for Canadian) had a single 75 gallon fuel tank on the rear of the vehicle outside the armour protection, allowing a third crew member to be carried. Universal Carrier with 2-pounder The Carrier, Anti-tank, 2-pdr, (Aust) or Carrier, 2-pdr Tank Attack was a heavily modified and lengthened LP2 carrier with a fully traversable QF 2 pounder anti-tank gun mounted on a platform at the rear and the engine moved to the front left of the vehicle. Stowage was provided for 112 rounds of 2pdr ammunition. 200 were produced and used for training.[ Universal Carrier with PIAT battery Improvised by the Canadians in 1944, this consisted of 14 PIAT projectors mounted on a frame at the rear of the carrier in two series of seven. Each row could be fired simultaneously by means of a mechanical contrivance of steel rods attached to the firing triggers. A few vehicles so fitted were used in Europe in 1944-45 as part of 16 Field Park Comapny, Royal Canadian Engineers, in Zutphen, Netherlands, 1944 and were used to good effect. The video below shows it ingame: Praying Mantis The Praying Mantis was an attempt to produce a low-silhouette vehicle that could still fire over obstacles. A one-man design based on Carden-Lloyd suspension was not adopted, but the inventor was encouraged to design a two-man version. This version appeared in 1943 and was based upon the Universal Carrier. The hull was replaced with an enclosed metal-box structure with enough room for a driver and a gunner lying prone. This box, pivoting from the rear, could be elevated. At the top end was a machine-gun turret (with two Bren guns). The intention was to drive the Mantis up to a wall or hedgerow, elevate the gun, and fire over the obstacle from a position of safety. It was rejected after trials in 1944. Category:British Equipment Category:American Equipment Category:Soviet Equipment Category:French Equipment Category:Australian Equipment Category:Canadian Equipment Category:Armoured Personnel Carrier Category:Flame Tanks Category:Pic